In which Dave forgets his Shades
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: Karkat goes to confess his feelings to Dave. Dave'd forgotten something. Karkat takes it different to how Dave thought. Rated teen for language and just to be safe


You are now Dave Strider and there aren't many things that you're sure of anymore. You are sure that the universe you grew up in no longer exists. You were sure Jack was hot on everyone's trail. You were sure Bro was dead. That was it. You weren't sure of anything else. Not if you would win, not if everything was going to be okay. Nothing.

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are sure about almost everything when it comes to a certain shades wearing douchebag. You're sure his name is Dave. You're sure he has some pretty amazing talent when it comes to music. You're sure you want to take those shades off and see what color his eyes are. You're sure that you could, maybe, possibly, definitely have a flush crush on the human.

That is what has brought you to the Strider's bedroom door. You've been meaning to tell him for sometime now, but it's been pretty impossible. Every time you try, something happens or you lose your nerve. But after a long ass feelings jam with Gamzee, you think you're actually going to be able to now. You hesitate for a second before knocking.

"What do you want?" Comes the emotionless reply from behind the door.

"I uh…. I need to fucking talk to you, Strider." You mutter, keeping your eyes to the floor as the door opens a crack, somewhat revealing the Strider behind. You look at the part of him you can see. His skin is pale as always and you realize he is only wearing boxers. You blush slightly.

"What is it, Vantas?" He asks. For a moment you just stutter and try to find words, staring at your feet before Dave reaches out a hand and lifts your head so that you're looking at his face.

"My eyes are up here on my face, not the floor." He says. You open your mouth to reply but suddenly your mouth is really dry and you can't form a word and you're just staring at Dave. Fucking _staring_ at him like a huge idiot.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're an idiot. You were sitting in your room, moping and trying to figure shit out when Karkat knocked. Which was probably the worst timing ever. You were trying to figure shit out about _him_. Fuck it. You opened the door a crack anyway, and moved his face so he was looking at you and now he's just staring at you. It takes you a moment to realize that there's no weight on your nose. You aren't wearing your shades. The shades that hide your hideous eyes from the world. Said eyes widen as you realize this. You go to shut the door again but he stops it. And as you rush to find your shades, he walks in, shutting the door behind him. You're panicking because you don't have your glasses and he can see your disgusting red eyes. And you hate it, you absolutely hate it.

"They're beautiful." You hear him mutter and you can feel your face going as red as the eyes you hate.

You are once more Karkat Vantas and you have just seen Dave's eyes for the very first time. They're amazing. You walk into the room and close the door behind you. You watch him search for his shades and spot them yourself. The next thing you know you've walked over to him and you're caressing his red face.

"W-what are you doing, Vantas?" He stutters.

"I said I had to fucking talk to you, so stop searching for your stupid shades and fucking listen to me." You say softly. Dave nods. He's so bad at keeping that poker-face of his without shades. You prefer it like this.

Blushing yourself, you lean up so that your lips are an inch from his.

"I'm sure that I could, maybe, possibly, definitely be in love with you." You say softly, pressing your lips against his softly. You hear him gasp slightly, but just as you're about to pull away, he starts kissing you back. You let out a gasp of your own, and Dave uses that to slip his tongue into your mouth. You fight for dominance with your own tongue but, eventually, Dave wins.

When the two of you stop kissing for long enough to take more then two quick breaths, you're both panting, red in the face.

"You know what, Vantas? I think I love you too." Dave says, smirking slightly.

Your name is Dave Strider again, and you aren't sure of many things. You're sure that everything's changed since your friend's 13th birthday. You're sure that Karkat has fallen asleep cuddled against you. You're sure you're cuddling back and you're sure that, no matter what, you're going to make sure everything's going okay. You don't know how, but you have to make sure. If not for your sake, if not for anyone's sake, then for his. The sake of the troll in your arms.


End file.
